


Breeding Kink - Gabriel x Reader

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Winchester Sister, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Kink #12: Breeding KinkGabriel x ReaderRequested by @bohowitch: Hope you don’t mind the little addition to the reader I did. Otherwise, enjoy.





	Breeding Kink - Gabriel x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted (March 2017) as part of a compilation with other writers. I decided to post it separately.

Gabriel cherished these moments with her. The times when just the two of them could run off together and spend a weekend alone. No hunters to worry about. No research. Nothing but lazy days. It was Y/N and Gabriel’s final night together before she had to return her brothers and they spent it lying in bed, exchanging gentle touches.  Those touches slowly grew into something more heated until she sat astride his hips as they rocked together, joined in the most intimate ways possible.

Dragging her nails down the angel’s chest, Y/N leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, “Going to fuck your cum into me, Gabriel? You know I’m at that point in my cycle. So easy to fill me full and knock me up right now,” she purred between small kisses.

The sound of her voice, sultry and low, paired with the dirtiest things he’d ever heard from Y/N had him wantonly moaning. His fingers digging into her hips as he met each glide of her hips with a thrust of his own. “Fuck, yes,” Gabriel hissed when he felt her pussy squeeze him, “Show those brother’s of yours who you belong to.”

A small smile spread across her face. They’d talked about this before. Darker little kinks that they didn’t openly talk about with anyone else, and it would seem that Gabriel wanted to play today. “Do it. I want you to breed me good,” she whispered.

With speed that Y/N suspected was the result of him using his wings, she found herself on her back with one leg pushed up to her chest. “Going to be a good girl and take it?” he growled as his thrusts became more earnest, almost demanding.

“Always,” she gasped as the tip of his cock struck something deep inside her, making her muscles clench in a deliciously pleasurable way that she felt all the way up her spine.


End file.
